


what'd i miss?

by yes_indeed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angsty ish, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Poor Tom, Trans Thomas Jefferson, alex doesnt want to deal with this, eliza and tom bonding, more people will appear, more tags will be added, probs a emotionaol rollercoaster, why am i like this??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_indeed/pseuds/yes_indeed
Summary: But it never came. However, she just hugged him tightly. Thomas took deep breaths. In, count four seconds. Let it out, count four seconds. Repeat. Once he was calm enough, he sat up. "I suppose I should get some maternity clothing." Thomas chuckled weakly. "Would you care to help?"





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts).



> So, this is entirely based off the amazing https://archiveofourown.org/series/598861 written by @Sanna_Black_Slytherin  
> I suggest you go read it, it's absolutely amazing!!  
> I wanted to write a thaurens thing for them, so here it is.

Thomas Jenkins felt miserable. He woke up to a horrid feeling. Eyes widening, he rushed to the bathroom just in time to heave into the toilet. This was rather unnatural, he only felt this way when it was _that time of the month_ , which it wasn't. Was he nearing that time? Perhaps...not. After all, he had finished it a few days ago. He stood shakily, flushed the toilet and slowly made his way over to the sink. He wiped his mouth and brushed his teeth. He attempted to comb his hair, failing. He studied himself in the mirror, then at his bare body. His eyes welled with tears, he was disgusting. He had the body of a female, which he most certainly was not. That was one thing his old boyfriend from high school had taken advantage of; his body. He quietly crept back to his room. Yes, he and his partner, John Lawrence, normally shared a room, but he just couldn't bear for John to see him this way.  
He made his way over to his drawers, first grabbing a binder and pulling it on. He froze for a moment and thought to all the marks he saw littering his body, while standing in front of the mirror. His eyes widened in horror as he rushed to pull on a decent shirt amd some decent pants. He rushed to the from door, grabbing the keys on his way out. He hurried down to his car, jumping in and starting. He drove quickly to the nearest Walmart and scanned the aisles quickly. He soon found what he was looking for and grabbed just a few. He made his way over to the cashier, nervous and panicky. He mumbled a word of thanks as soon as the cashier had rung him through. He prolonged his drive home, making a few stops on the way. He pulled his car over to the side of the road and grabbed his phone. He pressed on the contact name he had been searching and quietly listened as the phone rang.  
_"Hello?"_ The voice on the other line answered grumpily.  
"James..." Thomas murmured weakly.  
_"Thomas, it's half an hour past five in the morning, what do you need?"_ James sighed sharply.  
"C-can I come visit you soon, please?" Thomas pleaded. "Say, i-in a month or so?"  
James took a moment to answer. _"Sure, just let me talk to Alexander. I suppose Mister Lawrence will be accompanying you?"_  
"It'll just be me." Thomas murmured. "Anyways, goodbye, Jemmy."  
_Click._  
Thomas stared at the pregnancy tests he had bought. God, what had he been thinking. He wasn't on birth control and they hadn't used protection either. He wanted to scream, to cry. He felt trapped, suffocated. It seemed as though everything wanted him to feel like a female. He took a shaky breath. _There's a chance I might not be..._ He told himself. He took another breath than slowly pulled back onto the road. He drove to the first house he could think of; Eliza's. He hesitantly knocked on the door, tests hidden securely in his coat pocket. Eliza answered the door. She was wearing a light blue crop top, paired with some black leggings. Thomas had to admit, she looked amazing, even if it was just casual wear. _Maybe_ , he thought, _just maybe if I had been the girl my parents had wanted me to be, I could look like Eliza._ Thomas pushed the thought out of his head, and put on his best fake smile. "Hello, Thomas! How are you?" Eliza chirped happily. He smiled a little more genuinely. "I am, quite alright." He said plainly. "And you?" Eliza smiled, her voice a pleasant hum. "Please, come inside." She said, gently pulling Thomas into the house. He took his shoes off and looked at Eliza awkwardly. "Mind if I use your bathroom quickly?" He squeaked. Eliza pointed down the hall, Thomas thanking her profusely.  
After taking the tests, Thomas waited. He paced the bathroom. Admittedly, he had been in there for a while and Eliza was becoming worried. He hesitantly looked at them and sobbed. He was right. He opened the bathroom door and stumbled out, tears streaming down his cheeks. Eliza was quick to warp him in a bear hug, rubbing his back gently. "Thomas, Thomas talk to me. What's wrong?" She asked gently. Thomas looked at her, chocolate brown eyes glassy with wet tears. "I-I'm..." He is voice broke. He took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." His voice was nothing but a mere whisper, however, Eliza heard him perfectly. She was definitely confused. "Thomas Jenkins, if this is a joke." She warned, causing Thomas to sob more. "It's not! I-I'm really pregnant! A-and oh lord, w-what will John say?!" He wailed. By now, his eyes were red and puffy, his face tear streaked and Eliza knew he was serious.  
"How are you pregnant?" She asked gently, not wanting to upset Thomas even more. Thomas slowly sat up, and moved his sort slightly so his binder showed. "I'm a transgender male." He whispered, waiting for Eliza to scream, yell, hit, tell him to leave immediately. But it never came. However, she just hugged him tightly. Thomas took deep breaths. In, count four seconds. Let it out, count four seconds. Repeat. Once he was calm enough, he sat up. "I suppose I should get some maternity clothing." Thomas chuckled weakly. "Would you care to help?"  
Eliza beamed. "I would love to!" She giggled, pulling Thomas wrapped in for another hug, making the male smile. Thomas looked at the time. "Shoot, I have to be at work in an hour. Thank you, so much, Eliza." He whispered, hugging her tightly once more before bidding adieu and leaving through the door. Eliza smiled to herself, she never thought that she, the reincarnation of Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton, would go shopping fro maternity clothing with the reincarnation of Thomas Jefferson. But then again, it's just a crazy world. She grabbed her phone and called up the person she trust the most.  
"Guess what?" She giggle into the phone.  
_"What?"_ Lin asked from the other line.  
"Remember Thomas Jenkins? Reincarnation of Thomas Jefferson?" Eliza asked.  
_"Yeah, wasn't he dating the reincarnation of John Laurens?"_  
"Mhm! And you'll never believe what happened."  
_"What is it?"_  
"John Lawrence knocked up Thomas Jenkins."  
_"No. Fucking. Way."_

\-----///-----///-----///----///  
It's fucking one am. What is my sleep schedule??


	2. deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop

**A/N: This takes place about a month later. Thomas is visiting James and has a slight baby bump.**

****Thomas got out of his car and stretched. His stomach a small bump to it. John had questioned him, yes, but he had simply brushed off the question with some false answer. He didn't want John to know, for all he knew, his partner would react badly and kick him out or worse. Thomas pushed aside his anxieties as he walked past the Secret Service with a small wave. By now, they knew him quite well. He took a shaky breath, well aware that he couldn't wear his binder while pregnant so not only was his stomach larger, but his chest was very visible. He made his way to James' office, trying desperately to calm himself. He knocked quietly, waiting for his friend to answer.  
  James opened the door, his expression unimpressed. He brightened a little at the sight of Thomas. "Hello, Tom." He said moving over to welcome Thomas into his office.  James noticed that Thomas looked a little different, more specifically his midsection and chest area. "Thomas," James began. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" Thomas nodded weakly, feeling his hands twitch and he sunk his teeth into his lower lip, the pain grounding him. Alexander stood outside, papers in hand, about to knock on James' door when he heard Thomas' voice. "James, I'm pregnant." Thomas murmured, hiding his face and feeling tears start to over whelm him.   
Alexander flung the door open. "Nice joke, Jenkins. There's no way you could be pregnant." He snickered, causing the man in question to burst into tears. Alexander took that moment to study Thomas' appearance. The chest, the midsection, the curves, the more feminine face. "Oh my god, you were actually born a girl!" Alexander shouted, causing Thomas to flinch and cry more. "Who got you pregnant? Did you cheat on John? So help me, Jenkins, if you cheated on my best friend I will-"  
He was cut off by James' exasperated sigh. "Alexander, does Thomas seem like the kind of person to cheat on John?" The very short male asked, arms crossed. "Yes." Alexander snorted. Thomas looked down. "The baby, it's John's. I didn't cheat. I could never. I love him too much." He said quietly. "Excuse me, there's something I need to do." Alexander slipped out of the room and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed a number, waiting anxiously for the person to pick up.   
 _"Hello, Lex."_ John's voice answered.  _"What did you do now?"_  
"You have so much faith in me, Jack." Alexander joked, "but seriously, I'm calling about Thomas."  
 _"What about him?"_ John asked, sounding slightly worried.  _"Is he okay? Did he not make it to D.C? Did he cheat on me? Tell me!"_  
Alexander chuckled a little. "Calm down," he said. "I just wanted to say that Thomas is pregnant."  
 _"WHAT?"_ John shouted loudly, causing Alexander to pull the phone away from his ear.   
"Yeah. You might want to talk to him." Alexander said.   
 _"Oh, I will."_ Came John's response.   
 _Click._  
Thomas was in the middle of discussing the future of his unborn child with James, when his phone began to ring obnoxiously loud. He answered it, frowning a little.   
"Hello?" He asked.  
 _"Thomas Jenkins!"_ John said.  _"How dare you not tell me your pregnant?"_  
"How-"  
 _"For god's sake, Thomas. How long have you known?"_  
"A month or so." Thomas said sheepishly.   
 _"Who else knows?"_ John asked.   
"Eliza, James, Alexander, and you." Thomas answered. He received a text from  _hamilton 2.0,_ reading it aloud. "Apparently Lin Manuel-Miranda and Daveed Diggs too."  
John sighed.  _"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_ He asked.   
"Reasons." Thomas replied.  
Another sigh from John.   
 _Click._  
Thomas let his head fall into his hands. "He hates me!" He wailed, starting to sob. James awkwardly squeezed Thomas' shoulder gently. "I'm sure it's not that bad." He said, trying to be comforting. Thomas just shook with sobs, slowly becoming trapped in his mind. His thoughts warring against each other, him trapped in the middle of it. His hormones heightened, his emotions a mess, red faced and tear streaked cheeks, Thomas was in pretty bad shape. This was not what he had wanted. Of course he wanted a family with John, but not like this. He was going to have this child, yes, but there was also a chance that John wouldn't want him anymore if he went through with the birth process. Negative thoughts began to swarm inside Thomas' head, making the man cry out. James was clueless as how to help Thomas, so he called one of the people who knew Thomas the best; Motier. Lafayette didn't take that long to reach Madison's office, a frown adorning his normally bright features.  
He knelt down next to Thomas and pulled the man into a hug. "Breathe, Tommy, just breathe." He whispered softly. Thomas' breathing slowed and he was slowly brought back to earth. "Thank you, Lafayette." He managed, sinking into Lafayette's embrace. "I think you need some rest." Lafayette chuckled softly, Thomas giving a sleepy hum in agreement. "You can use one of the many guest rooms, I'll show you the way." Lafayette scooped up Thomas, who was half-asleep and a protective arm over his stomach. Lafayette gently set Thomas in one of the closest guest rooms. "Sleep well, Thomas." The Frenchman left the room, only running into Alison Drawwood and Schmidt. "Was that Jefferson?" Schmidt asked, eyebrow raised. Lafayette nodded and dragged Drawwood to the side. "Do not, in any way, shape, or form, annoy or pester Thomas. His hormones and emotions are all over the place. I know you love messing with him, but please." Lafayette all but begged. Drawled nodded her head, giving a small huff. "Fine, as long as you tell me why his hormonal rates are off the charts." Lafayette sighed, looking Drawwood in the eye. "Very few people know this and we wish to keep it that way, but Thomas is pregnant." Deadwood snorted, then began laughing loudly. The laughter ceased when she saw Lafayette's face. "What, you're serious? Thomas Jenkins is actually pregnant? Does this mean he's-" "Yes." Lafayette cut her off. Drawwood's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Does this mean that John Lawrence is going to be a dad?" She asked. Lafayette shrugged. "I'm guessing, Thomas did not tell me much." He said simply. Drawwood cackled. "My lord, this will be an interesting story to unfold." She giggled until she could no longer breathe.   
 _"Thomas Jenkins. The mighty Thomas Jefferson 2.0, is giving birth to a child."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @reyziec

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha oof


End file.
